The Fake Guardian
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: An annual festival in vale is about to start with a few jinks along the way, courtesy of Shirou and his interactions with the Students in Beacon. With Velvet trying to spend more time with her master, while Ruby just wants to talk about cool weapons. Shirou and Velvet student-teacher relationship/Lots of fluffy Jaune and Pyrrha antics for Pyrrha's Justice.
1. Chapter 1

"So jaune, Who do you think will come for you on the 'guardian's festival'?"

"My parents… I hope."

It's been quite a busy week in vale. People darting through and fro from different places in preparation for the upcoming 3 day event called the 'Guardian's Festival'. A festival supposed to be dedicated to the people that trained and raised hunters and huntresses from all over the world. They can be called as the pioneers and the ones who trained, and will train, inspired and will continue to do so; the future generations of hunters and huntresses. As the passage of time continues, it is now dedicated to the parents of hunters and huntresses that brought them in the world of remnant, parents that inspired their sons and daughters to be one of the defenders of the world.

One more week before the first day of the festival and people are already busy preparing for the upcoming joy and merriment. And in the bustling streets of Vale we see the two famous teams of students in beacon, team RWBY and JNPR. with nothing else to do in the weekend the group of eight decided to spend their day looking for interesting stuff to do in vale. Deciding to eat at a famous cafe that Blake, the cat eared faunus of team RWBY, recommended. They are now sitting at a big table waiting for their orders while they conversed among themselves. Yang and Weiss going through an argument about combat skirts to Yang teasing Weiss about her actually showing off her white, smooth skin to boys, in which Weiss blushed and started to yell incoherently. While Nora and Ren kept analyzing the desserts portion of the menu due to Nora's continuing pursuit of pancakes while Pyrrha also decided to join in search for some chocolate cake, in hopes of Jaune actually wanting to taste it and maybe have the opportunity to feed it to him personally. With the 3 occupied, Jaune, The leader of team JNPR, is having a conversation with his other leader companion and friend, Ruby, While Blake is as always reading peacefully at the center of the table with a small indistinguishable smile on her face. Happy at the current atmosphere she is in with her friends.

"Hope? Are you expecting someone else?" Ruby inquired to the worried looking Jaune.

"Well, you see… There is this small-scratch that, humongous possibility that my sisters are coming as well, and it's not that i don't want them to, it's just that they can be quite a handful."

"OH?! Then is judy coming again? Sweet! I know these new stores where they serve great cookies! There's this one store where they serve these biiiiig cookies like it's the size of a whole plate and then there's another one where-" Ruby went a full recap of the new stores she knew to Jaune explaining to him the cookies sold with gusto and hand gestures. Jaune, unable to stop the little girl from teaching him about cookies just sighed and smiled, thinking about how one of her sisters became close to one of his friends through the means of a simple delivery of snacks.

As the 8 friends kept doing their business, with Jaune interrupting Ruby every once in awhile to say his own thoughts, Their food finally arrived and they quickly dived in being entranced by the deliciousness of their food made them crave for more. With their plates empty and satisfied smiles on their faces, they entered a calm and relaxing atmosphere as they wait for their desserts to be served, conversing about various things until it arrived.

Dessert time was quite the spectacle itself as all eyes are turned to Pyrrha and Jaune. While Jaune was happily eating his chocolate ice cream with a bunny -eerily resembling the one on his onesie- drawing made of syrup with a few sprinkles on top, he noticed that Pyrrha was having a little bit of trouble finishing chocolate cake, She 'noticed' Jaune staring at her and smiled.

With a little bit of mischief and determination in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the others, except for Jaune of course.

"Having a bit of trouble there Pyrrha?"

"Oh, not much… it's just a bit bigger than i realized" 'seeing as i ordered it that way.'

While Jaune was contemplating whether to help now or finish his ice cream first, Ruby and Nora apparently didn't get the silently passed memo.

"We can he-lmmf!" Before they got to finish Ren put his hand on Nora's mouth while Weiss did the same on Ruby.

Jaune deciding that he can just eat both at the same time inquired to help, making Pyrrha smile widely while mentally screaming 'Yes!' in delight, but suddenly went 'No!' When she saw Jaune about to put down his spoon and the big glass of ice cream. Feeling that her plan might meet ruin and failure she immediately went to action.

"Wait!" Shouted Pyrrha a bit more forceful and louder then she wanted it to be. Immediately gathering herself she then plastered a smile and spoke.

"W-why don't i do it for you Jaune, you are the one helping me and all. So there is no problem with me h-helping you o-out…" Said Pyrrha while stuttering here and there. Jaune looked a bit confused. He was the one helping her so it's a given that he must eat it himself right?

'Or maybe she also wanted more.'

"Are you sure Pyrrha? You don't really have to worry about me, i can feed myself fine while eating my ice cream." Jaune said with a confused look still plastered on his face.

The statement made 4 people facepalmed. The 4 people being Blake, Yang, Ren and Weiss.

Pyrrha internally cringed. Her plan was was slowly failing due to her dumb crush's obliviousness.  
With determination, Pyrrha used puppy dog eyes look.

"S-so… it's no good?" She said so with a hint of disappointment and sadness while looking at Jaune's eyes, a shade of pink adoring her cheeks.

It was effective.

"Yes- i mean no! No, it's good, it's okay, great even!" Jaune relented and just went with what his partner wanted to do. Unable to resist the effect of the destructive skill.

Pyrrha rejoiced and did a victory dance in her mind.

"The-then, if you would allow me." Pyrrha eagerly sliced a small portion of the cake with her fork, then took it and proceeded to bring it up to Jaune's mouth level with her other hand cupping below as to catch any fallen crumbs.

"J-Jaune, say aahh~"

"Ahh-hmmf"

Jaune swallowed the piece of cake on the fork, letting his taste buds savor the sweetness and deliciousness of the fine delicacy. After a few more seconds he swallowed and turned to pyrrha, who is looking quite red in the face. Or is that just her hair?

"Mmm… It's delicious Pyrrha, thanks."

Pyrrha, who is still hovering her hands didn't really register the given compliment of 'her' cake, as she was too occupied with her mind melting from bliss.

"Hua~"

"Uhh… pyrrha?"

"Aiyaaa… she went and gone to lala land, again." interjected Yang as she played with the spoon given with her already finished sundae.

"Well, she'll be gone for a few minutes." said blake as she flip a page from her book.

"So anyways, how about you two, do you guys have anyone coming for the festival?" interjected Ruby as she ate her sixth cookie while pointing her free hand on Nora and Ren.

"My grandfather will probably come together with Nora's parents." answered Ren while wiping the side of Nora's mouth with a tissue.

"What about your parent's Ren?"

"Ruby, don't just pry on other people's personal life." said Yang as she gave a scolding look to her little sister.

"It's fine, my parents are currently in a two week mission so they won't make it in time. And it was actually my Grandfather who taught me to fight."

"Ooooohhh, so Greatuncle is coming. YAY" Nora exclaimed as she lifts her arms with his left hand still holding the fork. A few crumbs still noticeable on her cheeks.

"What about you and your sister? Got anyone coming for you guys?" Jaune interrupted as he swallowed the chunk of chocolate cake in his mouth and followed it with his Ice cream.

"Well, Our dad will probably come, but i wish our uncle would come as well. Our Uncle was the one who teached me how to use Crescent Rose after all."

"And our dad Teached me how to use ember celica AND toughen up my body for my semblance." exclaimed Yang with pride.

"Hmm… That must be nice, to have someone to teach you- Uhh... P-Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha, who was still breathing heavily with her eyes still glued to the fork she used to feed Jaune, didn't hear her name being called out. The fork slowly nearing her mouth.

"Jau… Jau… Sss... Saliv…"

"Pyrrha!"

"Wha-! I-I-I wasn't gonna lick it!"

'...Uwaaa…..'

"Hm?" Jaunes hummed confused.

"I… uhh… said I wasn't gonna… Lick your… ice cream?"

"Whaaat, if you want it you can just say so. No need to be all weird and creepy." Jaune gave a goofy grin and proceeded to take a scoop from his ice cream and hovered it in front of Pyrrha.

"Jaune wait- Uhmmf" Pyrrha was shocked by the sudden thrust of his spoon on her mouth. She was stunned and blushing that the others just can't help but stare at her and Jaune for a few moments.

'...They look like a couple.' thought everyone at the same time as they kept staring at the blushing Pyrrha and the grinning Jaune who for some reason still haven't took the spoon off her.

"Pyrrha, you don't have to chew the spoon as well." Said Jaune, a little bit amused on how cute his leader can be when her cheeks are puffed.

Pyrrha eventually opened her mouth so that Jaune can remove the spoon. Leaving a trail of what seems to be chocolate syrup that stuck on the spoon and Pyrrha's upper lip. The thin line of syrup eventually break and half fell onto Pyrrha's lower lip to her chin.

"Oops, let me get that for you." Jaune puts the spoon on the ice cream bowl and took his handkerchief on his pocket and proceeded to wipe the liquid off her face. Pyrrha felt how gently he wiped off the smudge on her lips.

After that Pyrrha just kept her head down and slightly slides her chair near the 'blind' blonde deciding not to do anything else that would further embarrass her until it's time to leave.

"Well, well, well… looks like someone has stolen our champ's little heart here." said by a feminine voice in an amusing tone.

Everyone, excluding Pyrrha, turned their heads to the location of the voice and found two girls standing near their table. The first one who the voice belonged to was a girl with brown and black black clothes, which looked as if those clothes suited for models and fashionistas completed with a beret and a black thin scarf while the other one seems to be in a beacon uniform with long brown hair up to her waist and a pair of bunny ears on the top of her head.

Upon seeing the bunny faunus and the fashionista, Jaune smiled and decided to greet them.

"Yo, Coco, Velvet."

* * *

 _ **Yo, Vahn here. Just gonna say a few things.**_

 _ **First off, dont expect me to upload a new chapter so fast, If you were to see my other works you could point out that im a big procrastinator.**_

 _ **This fic focuses on Shirou's interaction to the many characters in beacon and what opinions they have on Shirou.**_

 _ **Also expect lots of Shirou badasserry.**_

 _ **Lastly, The reason the first chapter is like this is that this is my version of giving Pyrrha and Jaune's Relationship justice.**_

 _ **Pyrrha will still forever live on in our memories, Hearts, and our fanfics.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Coco, Velvet."

"What's up people."

"Hello guys~"

A collective reply of greetings were heard from the others as well, except for Pyrrha who kept silent and is still sticking close to Jaune's side.

"So~ Wanna fill us in on why Cereal champ's practically glued to Prince charming over here?" Coco asked with a teasing smile.

"Coco! You shouldn't tease em' like that, She's already red on the ears as is." Velvet pouted at her leader and returned her sight on the two 'couple'.

"Sorry Jaune."

"Nah, it's fine. Pyrrha's just a bit embarrassed when I helped on a little something. Though Ren does that all the time with Nora and she was never embarrassed, maybe 'cause she's used to it, or maybe because she's just Nora-"

"Hey!"

"But I don't know, either way it wasn't much of a big deal."

"I… I see…"

"Oh hey, hey Coco, who's gonna come for you on the Guardians festival? Are your parents huntsmen as well? Are they also cool? Do they also have those super awesome machine guns- mmff!"

"For the second time Ruby, don't just pry on other people's personal life." Yang grimaced as she stared at her sister who was pouting while munching on a piece of the chocolate cake that she cut a small piece from just to shut her cute,, shy, yet somehow talkative sister up.

"Don't worry sunshine, I don't mind." Coco said while she and Velvet sat on the chairs they grabbed and placed near the table.

"Let's see… I think both of my parents are coming as well as my little sister, but my mom is the only one that I'm actually sure of. With all the sightseeing and newly opened shops there's no way she'd pass the opportunity. The fact that she gets to see cute boys on the festival is also a big plus." She finished before taking a scoop at her recently arrived chocolate coffee parfait with slices of strawberries topped with caramel syrup.

"Oooh, you have a little sister as well? She must be quite delightful." Weiss said as she elegantly sipped on her tea.

"Well, what can i say? I am her role model after all." Hearing Coco complimenting herself made everyone at the table laugh for a few moments. As the laughter died down, Jaune noticed Velvet, who was covering her mouth with her hand while laughing, and decided to question her as well.

"How about you Velvet? Got anyone coming for ya'?"

Velvet, who was a caught a little off guard by the sudden shift of attention to her, turned to Jaune.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, did you have anyone coming for ya' in the festival?"

"Oh, um… well…" As Velvet contemplated on her answer, Everyone noticed how her bunny ears slowly drooped and a barely visible blush spread on her cheeks.

"I... uh… I hope so..." Velvet was just looking at her hands she kept twirling her index fingers to each other… then slowly made a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by the others, especially Yang.

"Oh my? Oh my oh my oh my? Does our dear little bunny have a very 'special' someone that will come for her?" Yang declared teasingly. Almost everyone was grinning from ear to ear. Blake was smirking as she gently placed down her book on the table.

"I think she does…" assured Blake. Her smirk barely resembling a cat's.

"I for one, think this is a violation of one's privacy, and as such unfitting for a lady …" Weiss warned as she let down her tea. Velvet was just about to thank her but it turns out Weiss wasn't finished talking quite yet.

"go on." Weiss said, A grin duly noted on her beautifully scarred face.

"Nice one Weisscream!" said Yang as she gave Weiss a thumbs up.

'They are really rubbing off each other.' thought Blake as she as well gave a thumbs up to Weiss. The Schnee heiress also gave a thumbs up as a reply to the other two.

Velvet then turned to her only possible saviour. Not her teammate, cause god knows Coco's already got some teasing words at the ready the moment she looks at her. No, the only saviour in this particular unwarranted interrogation is none other than the white knight sitting across her right now.

Jaune was also quite intrigued at the way Velvet is currently acting that he didn't realize Pyrrha has now currently encased his arm on both of hers while looking so contented on her life. Coco, not missing the chance, immediately took a picture before turning back to Velvet.

"Well then Velvet. Should I do the honors or do you want to tell them yourself? Do try to not swoon too much with just the thought of your prince charming."

"You… are so mean." whined Velvet as she covered her face with her hands. Then peeking back again to Jaune to at least give him a signal.

Which he of course did not get in the slightest.

Opting for a more verbal approach, she lowered her hands up to her chest and turned to Jaune.

"J-Jaune, You wouldn't want to f-force me into stuff I don't wanna say... Right?" She said as her lips quivered and her eyes clearly giving distress. Making it even more harder for everyone not to tease her.

"Asking help from the person who started it in the first place… Bold." Said Ren. With a Syrup on one hand to keep it away from Nora, and a napkin on the other, so as to wipe off the pancake crumbs whenever it piles up too much on her face.

"Is it a family member?" asked Ruby while munching on her last cookie while cupping a glass of strawberry milkshake in her hands.

"The flush on her cheeks says otherwise though." Blake had her tea on one hand while the other on her chin, as if contemplating about the situation.

"It's definitely THAT, isn't it?"

"Yup, yup, definitely THAT." remarked yang.

"THAT is the only answer that would come to mind." Weiss had her arms crossed while nodding sagely.

"While THAT is the most plausible answer to come up with, unfortunately it's actually pretty far from that." remarked Coco, her hand in a waving motion as if dismissing the answer the trio has thought of.

"THAT? What do you think they meant Pyrrha?" Jaune was so busy understanding the quartet's conversation that he set down his spoon near the cake. The amazoness slowly reached for the spoon while giving Jaune an absentminded answer.

"It's a lover, Jaune." She sighs as she slowly picked up the silver eating utensil in front of her.

"Oooh, I get it now. I didn't know you had a boyfriend Velvet, didn't really think of you as the type to have one. Not that you're not beautiful or anything. You just don't give the whole 'having a boyfriend' image to me."

"Kuh… Sigh, It's not like that." Velvet can no longer hold her frontier and just decided to surrender to her fate.

"You see, I have a… Big brother back from where I'm from. But not for real though! H-He just always takes care of me and protects me from bullies and whatnot. He is very kind, too kind actually. And always so selfless. He and his grandfather were travelers and they would often go to many kinds of places around remnant. They just happen to wander around the forest near our home and ended up staying in our village for a few months." As Velvet sighed for a moment to rest and let the words she said be soaked up by the others, Blake was suddenly alerted by an alarming fact from Velvet's story.

"Wait a minute. You said they were travelers? And would often explore different places around remnant? Is his grandfather a huntsman then? Because travelers will one way or another encounter grimm in every places. If they do travel often like you said then that means his grandfather must be pretty strong to be able to protect not only himself, but as well as his grandson out there in the wild where the grimms are more in numbers and stronger."

"A-Actually, He was the one who keeps the two of them safe from the grimm." Velvet answered meekly as if she herself was a little unsure of what she said.

"...What? That's preposterous! There's no way a kid his- Uhm, what was his age again?" Weiss wanted to continue what she was saying but was stopped short because of a little missing information.

"I-I was younger than him back then, so I was only 12 years old when he first came to my village while he was 13." Velvet is slowly letting out her rather meek and shy personality a little bit because of the current conversation concerning about her and her "Big brother". But after a few moments of silence she curiously looked at her schoolmates, only to see them silently looking at her with their eyes wide.

Everyone was a little stunned at the information that they just heard. While it is indeed normal for huntsmen and huntresses to kill grim at a young age, it would commonly be done on their 14th or 15th birthday and also in a place where there are adults that guides them at a distance. Ruby herself was only 14 and a half years old when she and her uncle began hunting the Beowolves that would roam around in the forest near her mother's tomb. For a 13 year old kid to not only kill grimm at his very young age but to actually be able to travel around the world of Remnant with his grandfather-

"...Maybe he was being taught by his grandfather as they travel? It's not really surprising to see people like that. Wanting to train their family at a very young age so they can protect themselves in the future." Ren should know, He had the same circumstances.

"OH! just like grand uncle and Ren!"

"I don't really know since I didn't ask so many questions then... I was really shy when I was a kid especially around strangers..."

"OH OH OH OH! What kind of weapon does he use?!" exclaimed Ruby as she bounced on her chair while lifting his right hand up as if she were a giddy school girl eager to learn new things on a subject that's a complete mystery to her.

Which isn't really that far off.


	3. Author's note

Quick authors note:

Yes, I'm alive.

Yes, still continuing this story.

Posting chapters is still indefinite.

I got my mojo back.

concerning the latest chapter:

The latest chapter is short because i wanted to divide it into 2 parts. meaning the next chapter will be the last one for the time in the Cafe. Then the 4th will be a glimpse of what shirou is currently doing and whatnot.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 3

"OH OH OH! What kind of weapon does he use?!" exclaimed Ruby as she bounced on her chair while lifting his right hand up as if she were a giddy school girl eager to learn new things on a subject that's a complete mystery to her.

"I am curious as well... For a 13 year old buy to traverse around remnant while protecting himself and his grandfather against the grimm... His weapon must surely be made from High quality materials." Pyrrha was also curious about the mysterious individual that they are talking about. She herself was admittedly strong if not the strongest in her generation, and with her family being rich and widely known it's a given that the materials she used to create Milò and Akoúo̱ were of the highest quality available.

"Well... To start, his main weapons are two beautiful swords. A black one with red lines that forms hexagonal patterns all over the sword was named Kanshou. And a white one that has more of a resemblance to the color of a cloud... Hazy white i think is the word? a-and if i remember correctly, the white sword's name was Bakuya. I-I always think they are the most beautiful swords I have ever seen uptil now..."

After a few seconds of silence passed as the group digested the information supplied by the bunny faunus, Ruby immediately asked another question.

"Does his weapons change to guns too?"

"No, b-but whenever he throws one of them, no matter how far it was, it would immediately comeback to him again like a boomerang."

"Ooohhh... so does that mean he controls poles too?"

Blake immediately spat her drink when she heard Ruby's innocent question.

"Whoa, slowdown Blakey, you can't drink all that creamy goodness in one gulp~" Yang was practically grinning from ear to ear when she heard her sister as well and Blake's reaction just made it even better.

cough* "Shut up Yang!" *cough* *cough* Blake's ears were pretty much tomato red when the group saw her face, and they can guess it wasn't from coughing that presumably delectable tea at all.

"Awha-wha-wha-wha-" Blake wasn't the only person imitating a crimson fruit. Velvet's whole face was practically red when her brain processed the question given by the red scythe wielder.

"Perverts. The lot of you." Weiss deadpanned as she calmly drank her own brew of tea.

"We are digressing, may you just answer the question before Yang starts attacking us with her stupid perverted puns." Blake was currently wiping her mouth and chin for any droplets of tea. and made another order at a waitress discreetly before facing the others again.

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible kitty cat, Velvet's already gone." Said Coco as she finished drinking her own beverage.

"Come on Velvet, we have 10 more minutes before the meeting of the third years start."

"hmm? oh, yeah... Ok..."

"Hate to cut this fun time short but we gotta go guys, see you around."

And with a hallucinating faunus in tow, Coco stood up and left the cafe after paying for their drinks.

* * *

Jaune: "Huh, was it just me or was that conversation went to some pretty unexpected turns?"

Ren: "Well, it is pretty surprising to know that there was a 13 year old boy killing off grimm while exploring the whole world. Imagine people's reaction if they were to know that kind of information."

Blake: "I can pretty much guess how that would turn out. Not to mention the fact that if the army or other kinds of power hungry people knew about such a powerful person, they would without a doubt try to fight each other and hunt him down to join their cause."

Ruby: "Blake, you didn't really have to say it like that. Why should they fight each other just for the sake of 1 person joining their organization thingy?"

Weiss: "Because, Ruby, sometimes all it takes is 1 man alone to change the tide of war. Or any other fight for that matter."

Yang: "Who said anything about war? Guys, we shouldn't talk about these kinds of things on a happy day out. Come Rubs, why dont we go to the arcade for now to forget about all these stuff?"

Ruby: " OH OH OH! I heard from my internet buddies that there's a new shop that's opened in town! It's apparently a mysterious weapon-shop that would just pop up out of nowhere and suddenly disappear without a trace. We have got to check that out!"

Yang: "But Ruuuuby, I wanna beat Ren's highscore at the new shooting game they just installed at the arcaaade..."

Jaune: "Actually, I don't mind going to a weaponsmith right now, my sword might need some sharpening because it got chipped from that last mission we went to."

Pyrrha: "I also need to buy some new dust as well, I think it would be more beneficial if we were to go to a dustshop for now."

Nora: "But I wanna play that new crane game they installed! It has sloth plushies Pyyrha, SLOTH PLUSHIES!"

Ren: "How about this then, We'll just split into groups of two. One for the people who wants to go to the arcade, and another for the weaponshop. Do you know the place where it's located Ruby?"

Ruby: "Yup! and since Jaune is gonna get his sword repaired we can just meet there at the shop once you guys are done playing, I'll just give you guys the map and... sent!"

Blake: "So who is in what team?"

Ruby: "Let's see, I guess it's me, Jaune, Pyyrha, and Weiss who'll go to the weaponshop while the rest goes to the arcade. You coming with us Blake?"

Blake: "Pass, I'd rather keep an eye on my partner in case something happens. Again."

Yang: "Hey!"

Ruby: "Ok then! Team uh... RWJP? We'll think about that later, Onwards to victory!"

Weiss: "Wait, do you even know the name of this place were headed to?"

Ruby: "Of course I do! I dont just go around and enter random shops without knowing their names!"

Yang: "What about that tim-"

Ruby: "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Weiss: "Ugh, I can already feel a headache coming..."

Ruby: "Oh would you relax, I know the name this time. I memorized it because my internet buddies wont stop talking about it, apparently that place has the most awesome weapons ever!"

Jaune: "What's it called?"

Ruby: "Uhhh... Oh wait! It's called UBW! at least I think it was called that."

Pyyrha: "Uhm, What does UBW supposed to stand for?"

Ruby: "I forgot, but I can guess that it would sound so cool!"

Yang: "Can you guys just talk about it on the way? I have a score to beat and there might already be a line in the Arcade!"

Weiss: "Fine, Come on you dunce, lead the way so we can get this over with. I wonder if they have some high quality dust there."

Nora: "See you guys later!"

Pyyrha: "See you later guys."

Jaune: "Laters, try to keep Nora out of trouble Ren."

Ren: "I'll try. be careful on the way there."

Ruby: "You guys as well! Later!"

* * *

After a few more waves and nods, Both groups went on their way.

* * *

Notes: I got lazy at the last part and just wanted to finish it fast. sorry about that.

I just wanted to start on the next chapter already so i made it like that.

Sorry again, promise the next one will have more... context? explanation? something.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning:Maximum bullsh-effort ahead. Read at own risk.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day. Make some breakfast for me and Rin, do some training, and hunt some dead apostle or two, the whole nine. and if i had some extra time maybe go into the library and research a bit on Avalon and after that try and make some new recipes at the Clocktower's kitchen. It was a routine I am deeply accustomed to ever since we came to London 8 years ago. My Thaumaturgy went through leaps and bounds the more i got exposed to the stored weapons they have here. And with Waver's few lesson's here and there I even got to learn some basic bounded fields which I considered a miracle since I am basically crap at any other magic except tracing, reinforcement, and structural grasping.

But that's not the important issue here.

No.

The important issue is that while I was cooking some food for dinner that one winter time, a Wizard Marshall suddenly appeared sitting at one of the chairs at the dining table. Of course on instinct I just went with the flow and made another batch of food to give to the unexpected guest while Rin was still interrogating said guest which is also, fortunately or not, her master. Said man was just there not letting out a sound until I served the food and calmed down Rin.

We said our thanks and began to eat. As we ate Zelretch began to talk after swallowing a piece of lamb meat I acquired as a reward from a farmer I saved when I was hunting an undead.

"I have a mission for you, boy."

"I see..." I dipped the piece of fried meat in soy sauce and began to eat it.

"What sort of mission would it be? To make the koleidoscope himself go to our apartment in the night." I said after I swallowed the food and went for another one, this time going for the special sauce I made myself for this particular type of meat.

"It's about the corrupted grail." Rin and I immediately flinched when we heard that. Rin almost dropped the carrot she was holding with her chopsticks.

"How can you be sure?" Rin asked, eating the carrot and went for one of the fried meat before continuing.

"The grail was already destroyed by Saber and this idiot here. There was no way it could survived that blast of prana when it was at it's weakest."

"Yes, the grail is indeed destroyed. But unfortunately, a few of it's substance was somehow leaked at a different dimension."

"A different- how is that even possible!" Rin was standing up now because of the information given by the old man.

"If I were to hazard a guess. It would be desperation. survival is always linked to desperation, and with desperation many beings can do the impossible. The grail itself can manipulate and recreate the essence of heroes from different timelines, is it so hard to believe that if it can overcome the timelines it could also bypass dimensions?"

"Ghk... When you put it like that..."

"In any case, I need your boy, more specifically, I need his ability to use a reality marble to create portal."

"...I don't follow."

"I meant that I will use you're ability to manifest a reality marble to create a portal that will lead us to the dimension that the remnants of the grail slipped through. I can go to that dimension myself, but the dimension and timeline is far apart from ours that I need bit more time than usual to locate its exact coordinates." He stopped for a minute to eat another piece of the food before continuing again.

"But these old bones of mine are getting tired lately, so I need a helping tool to weaken the force of the world. and thats where you come in." He stopped and ate another.

...Did he just call me a tool?

"A reality marble is something that disrupts, or denies entirely, the correctiveness of the world. meaning, The rules of gaia and alaya wont be able to interfere much when I do my work inside your reality marble."

"...Not only that, with Shirou's inner world you can use it to create a checkpoint by putting a mark on the replaced 'world' by his reality marble with your magic so you can easily come back even if his reality marble is no longer there." Rin was still as she said those words, but at least she calmed down.

"As expected of my apprentice."

"but wont that fail? if he were to make a checkpoint in my reality marble, what happens when I close it?" Ever since Rin and I went to the clocktower, she made me study everything there is to know about reality marbles and the theories around it. Most of what I understand is just the very gist of things.

"Then he would just go back to that specific place where your inner world overlapped with the outerworld. The only reason why he should do it inside your reality marble is that making a checkpoint there and connecting it to himself while he's in another dimension is less of a hassle. That, and because he probably thinks it's more interesting if it fails..."

"...Look boy, to make the choice of you helping easier. The dimension we're going through is a place where heroes are desparately needed."

That perked up my attention.

"Explain."

The wizard Marshall set down his fork and did a very convincing Gendo Ikari pose.*

"The world I am going to has no collective will of mankind to survive. No, the better way of putting it is that there is nothing to collect it. Gaia and Ayala is nonexistent in this world and magic is... oddly scarce, while technology is leaps and bounds above ours. You'll understand that when we get there."

While I would have agreed to help without even asking anything, even if it's a different world we're talking about. I still couldn't help but be curious. It's not like he's in a rush right now right?

"If there's no collective will... Even Gaia of all things there, then how is the world still alive?" I stood up, going to the kitchen to get the kettle with hot water to prepare the tea.

Yes, Without the will to survive humans would indeed be already wiped out by a lot of things, from the animals and nature to the mystical beings who hate them with a passion. Humanity has only come this far because of their will to survive, almost every invention and any form of creation from the ancient times were created with the idea of ' _Raising one's ability to survive._ '. from structures of buildings to weapons and armor.

Weapons.

Specifically, swords. If there's no Gaia to interfere with my magecraft would that mean...

"The answer is pretty simple, boy. The will to survive from every individual human is strong enough to slow the impending doom of extinction. In fact, it bloomed to the humans there being able to unlock a special ability to control their _od_. quite similar to reinforcement but stronger, no limit to the body and stronger the more you have of it." At this point, he was just sipping his tea which I just poured a while ago.

"Slow impending doom?" Rin was also sporting her own cup of tea. which I poured in as well.

"Yes, While the humans there are stronger than the average ones here, the things their facing is still stronger. that's why they advanced their technology. Smart decision, but not good enough. That's when they exerted great efforts in training their own to combat them. A few is even on the level of a low class servant." He began to stand up after he put down the empty cup on the accompanied saucer plate.

"Now then, I shall take my leave. Prepare yourself boy, we leave in... a day. I'll come back in this exact time again so expect me then." he walked to an open space in our living room and raised his hand. Then made a slicing motion downward, which tore apart the space and created a portal to his studies, at least I think it was.

"Good night, Zelretch."

"Good night old man."

"Tsk, bratty apprentice." He was halfway through the portal he made when he suddenly paused and looked at me.

"By the way, boy. If my memory serves right, the _fae_ also sent someone there to help the humans avoid extinction."

All the things that was on my mind vanished.

"From the looks of it, they know of the fact that there is now form of collective will of mankind there, nothing to help create Gaia or Ayala that will ensure survival."

My mind was completely blank. except for one thing.

"So they sent someone to give it form, to collect the culmination of will, through a charismatic force that can lead it to greatness."

A collector of will.

A leader.

A ruler.

 _A king._

"And what better candidate do they have other than a king that once held the crystallization of the wishes of mankind. A person who, until now, was just waiting idly under a tree?"

' _Shirou... I... I lo-'_

 _'-I will search for you! endlessly if I have to!'_

 _'-then I will wait eternally...'_

 _...Saber._

* * *

 **Gendo Ikari - father of shinji from Neon genesis Evangelon. famous for his pose thing where his hands are intertwined and looking all mysterious and sh*t.**


End file.
